Oh, wie schön ist Paris!
by Buffy017
Summary: die Fortsetztung zu New York Artist:Brian nimmt Justin wie versprochen auf eine Reise nach Paris mit. Was die beiden in der Stadt der Liebe erleben, lest selbst
1. Chapter 1

**1. Kapitel - Familienessen**

Justin starrte wütend seinen Koffer an. Der Deckel stand hoch und wollte sich einfach nicht schließen lassen. Er hatte immer spöttisch gelächelt, wenn seine Mutter packte und dabei den Koffer verfluchte. Er raufte sich die Haare. Sein Handy befreite ihn von einem weiteren erfolgslosen Versuch des Kofferpackens.  
"Ja"  
"Meldest du dich immer so"  
"Nur wenn ich genervt bin. Was willst du Molly?" "Fahrt ihr wirklich nach Paris"  
Justin verdrehte die Augen, seine Schwester war manchmal wirklich nervig. "Ja und wir fliegen nach Paris"  
"Jus, du weißt was ich meine"  
Justin knirschte mit den Zähnen. Dieser quengelige Ton hatte ihn schon immer wahnsinnig gemacht. Einmal hatte er seine Schwester sogar im Kleiderschrank eingesperrt, damit sie endlich ruhig war. "Also, Molly"  
Was folgte war ein Schwall an unglaublich wichtigen Informationen. Janett hatte einen neuen Freund und Trudy machte jetzt mit Matt und ach ja, Pink war out. Justin schaltete auf Durchzug und starrte wieder seinen Koffer an. Vielleicht wenn er die Schuhe nach unten.  
"...weißt. Ach und Mum fragt, ob du vor eurem Urlaub noch mal nach Hause kommst. Sie will dich und Brian zum Essen einladen"  
Justin stöhnte. Na toll, Brian würde begeistert sein. "Mal sehen," sagte er schließlich unbestimmt. "Ich hab noch unglaublich viel zu tun"  
"Jus, ich muss aufhören, Janett ist grad gekommen - wir wollen Shoppen gehen. Bye"  
Erleichtert legte Justin das Handy beiseite. Er fragte sich ehrlich, wie seine Mum es mit ihr den ganzen Tag aushalten konnte. Mit einem grimmigen Gesicht wandte er sich wieder dem unschuldig daliegenden Koffer zu. "Du bist fällig!"

"Ein _Essen_..." wiederholte Brian betont langsam. Er lag auf Justins Bett und schaute amüsiert zu, wie Justin in seinem Kleiderschrank wühlte. Das Zimmer war ein absolutes Chaos. Nach dem gescheiterten Kofferpackversuch, hatte Justin alles auf den Boden geworfen und sortierte seit dem nach _"Unbedingt in den Koffer",_ "_Vielleicht in den Koffer_" und "_Auf keinen Fall in den Koffer_". Während der erste Stapel stetig wuchs, lagen bei den anderen beiden nur ein paar Socken und ein furchtbares T-Shirt in Gelb und Pink. Brian schwor sich, das Shirt in einer ruhigen Minuten verschwinden zu lassen. "Ja," antwortete Justin schließlich aus den tiefen des Schranks. "Molly hat gesagt, das Mum sich freuen würde, wenn ich noch mal nach Pitt komme." Brian starrte ausdruckslos auf die Hälfte, die von Justin sichtbar war. Nicht die schlechteste, wie Brian fand. "Und ich..." "Verdammt!" kam ein lauter Fluch aus dem Schrank gefolgt vom Gepolter herunterfallender Kleiderbügel. Justin kroch aus dem Schrank heraus und rieb sich über den Hinterkopf. "Ich wusste nicht, das packen so gefährlich ist"  
"Nur in deinem Fall... Selbst Mikey ist ordentlicher." Justin ließ sich neben Brian aufs Bett fallen und zog einen Schmollmund. "Die Wohnung ist einfach zu klein." Brian strich ihm das blonde Haar aus der Stirn. "Ich dachte du stehst auf diese ganze ‚_Ich bin ein armer hungernder Künstler'-Nummer_." "Das ist nicht lustig." Brian grinste. "Doch."

"Also, deine Mum..." Justin verdrehte die Augen. Warum musste er grade jetzt davon anfangen. Er hatte den Gedanken grade so erfolgreich verdrängt. Justin drehte sich zur Seite, so das er halb auf Brian lag. Seine Lippen fanden die empfindliche Stelle am Hals. Brian lehnten seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite um Justin mehr Platz zu schaffen. Seine Hände fuhren unter Justins Shirt und strichen über die warme Haut seines Rückens. "Deine Mum, Justin!" Die Küsse wanderten höher und trafen schließlich seine Lippen. Genussvoll strich Justin die Konturen der weichen Lippen nach. Mit einem Ruck drehte Brian die beiden so, das er oben lag. "Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt." Justin seufzte. "Du sprichst also lieber über meine Mutter, statt..." Seine Hand fuhr über seine Brust und schob das Shirt ein wenig hoch. Brian starrte ihn völlig unbewegt an. Frustriert ließ Justin seine Hand sinken. "Meine Mum will eine Art Familienessen machen. Du weißt schon Tucker, Molly, ich und du." Brian zog eine Braue hoch. "Wenn du nicht willst, kann ich auch allein gehen." Sagte Justin schließlich leise. "Wann?" "Hm?" "Wann. Das Essen." "Ach so," Justin grinste verlegen. "Nächsten Sonntag. Chynthia sagt, du wärst da frei."

Eine Woche später saßen Justin und Brian im Auto auf dem Weg zum "Familienessen". Brian fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal warum er sich darauf eingelassen. Ein Blick auf den blonden Mann im Beifahrersitz war Antwort genug. Gott, Brain Kinney auf dem Weg zu seiner... Schwiegermutter. Wenn die Clique ihn so sehen könnte. Er schauderte, als er sich die Hänseleien und Witze vorstellte, die Mikey und Em Monatelang verbreiten würden. Er hatte nichts gegen Justins Mum. Im Gegenteil: Jennifer Taylor war eine tolle Frau. Selbstbewusst, stark und sie liebte ihre Kinder über alles. Brian wünschte sich manchmal, seine Mum war wenigstens ein bisschen so wie Jennifer. "Woran denkst du?" fragte Justin plötzlich. "An nichts." "Pfff..." Brian zog die Braue hoch. "Ich weiß wenn du aussiehst, wenn du an nichts denkst. Also, raus damit." Brian verdrehte die Augen. "Ich hab über eine neue Kampagne für Brown nachgedacht." Justin wirkte nicht überzeugt, beließ es aber dabei. Wenn Brian über etwas nicht reden wollte, bekam niemand ihn dazu. "Morgen um diese Zeit sitzen wir bereits im Flieger nach New York." Brian nickte nur. Er war froh endlich mal weg zu kommen. Kinnetic lief zwar gut, aber der Stress nahm eher zu als ab. Und dazu kam noch, das Justin in New York... Brian biss die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich den Gedanken nicht zu Ende zu denken. Justin saß neben ihm und morgen würden sie nach Paris fliegen und 3 Wochen diesem ganzen Irrenhaus entkommen.

Es war kurz vor 8 als sie schließlich vor dem Haus der Taylors hielten. Justin klingelte und eine hüpfende Molly öffnete die Tür. "Jus!" Molly schlang die Arme um ihren Bruder. "Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Justin erwiderte lächelnd die Umarmung. "Ich dich auch Mollusk." Schüchtern schaute sie unter gesengten Wimpern zu Brian. "Hallo Brian." Molly war ein wenig verschossen in den großen dunkelhaarigen Freund ihres Bruders. Brian fand es amüsant. Zu Justin hatte er gesagt, das er anscheinend unwiederstechlich auf die Taylorkinder wirkte.  
Jennifer war hinter Molly aufgetaucht und umarmte ihren Sohn und anschließend auch Brian. Justin grinste, als er das sah. Brian erwiderte etwas unbeholfen die Begrüßung und trat schnell einen Schritt zurück. "Kommt rein. Das Essen ist gleich fertig"  
Jennifer hatte einen Braten nach Familienrezept gemacht und selbst Brian nahm einen Nachschlag. Zum Nachtisch gab es Eis und irgendwann verschwand Molly dann mit dem Telefon nach oben in ihr Zimmer. Jennifer sah ihr nachdenklich nach und seufzte tief. "Sie hat einen Freund," "Mum!" Jennifer sah ihren Sohn erstaunt an. "Ich dachte es würde dich vielleicht interessieren." "Sie ist meine Schwester..." Jennifer nickte. "Deshalb solltest du wissen, wenn sie einen Freund hat." Justin verdrehte die Augen und schaute hilfesuchend zu Brian. Der lehnte sich relaxt in seinem Stuhl zurück und beobachtet die Szene. "Also gut, Mum. Raus mit der Sprache."

"Der Abend war nett," sagte Justin leise. Er lag auf der Seite, Brian hinter ihm, einen Arm um seine Mitte geschlungen. "Mhm." Brian hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte Justins Geplapper zu ignorieren. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viel Reden? "Ich vermisse das." "Mhm?" Justin drehte sich um und sah Brian an. "Das hier: das Loft, meine Familie, selbst Molly! In New York hab ich das Gefühl, das ich nichts mehr mitkriege. Ich meine Molly hat einen Freund. Tucker ist bei meiner Mum eingezogen - wann zum Teufel ist das passiert! Natürlich, wir telefonieren oft, aber es ist nicht dasselbe." Brian öffnete die Augen und sah Justin an. "Ist es das?" Justin unterbrach seinen Monolog und schaute Brian fragend an. "Was meinst du?" Brian seufzte und verfluchte sich, das Thema ausgerechnet jetzt angeschnitten zu haben. "Hast du Heimweh?" Justin schüttelte den Kopf. "Natürlich nicht. Ich bin 24 und kein kleines Kind." Brian nickte ohne wirklich überzeugt zu sein.

Lins hatte ihm kurz vor der Ausstellung gesagt, das Justin sich einsam fühlte. Aber war das alles? Justin sehnte sich nach seiner vertrauten Umgebung, nach seiner Familie und seinen Freunden? War er deshalb so komisch gewesen? Brian schüttelte den Kopf. Vielleicht konnte er in Paris etwas aus ihm rausholen.

* * *

So, das ging schneller als Gedacht. Ich konnte gestern Nacht nicht schlafen und hab dafür fleißig an der Fortsetzung zu New York Artist geschrieben und voilá: hier ist sie:)))) 


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel - Ankunft in der Stadt der Liebe**

Cynthia hatte ihm ein kleines Hotel etwas abseits der bevölkerten Innenstadt von Paris empfohlen. Sie war dort vor ein paar Jahren mit ihrem damaligen Freund gewesen und hatte den Aufenthalt sehr genossen. Das Hotel war ein Familienunternehmen. Brian hatte im Internet geforscht, und war begeistert über das Ambiente und die hauseigene Galerie gewesen. Nur ein paar Straßen weiter, war eine Straße mit kleinen Cafés und Bistros und auch bis zur Innenstadt war es nicht allzu weit.

Am Morgen ihrer Abreise quoll Justin vor Aufregung fast über. Er hatte sich von Michael einen Stadtführer ausgeliehen und brütete über einem Weg nach, wie sie alle Galerien, Museen und Ausstellungen in der kurzen Zeit, die sie da waren, besichtigen konnten. Brian beobachtete ihn amüsiert. Tief konzentriert beugte sich Justin über eine Karte. "Werden wir auch noch Zeit zum Schlafen haben?" fragte er schließlich. Justin sah auf und grinste. "Hast du Angst vernachlässigt zu werden?" Brian rollte mit den Augen und trat hinter den Blonden, um die Karte zu betrachten. "Was sollen die ganzen Punkte?" Justin deutete auf einen roten Punkt: "Die roten Punkte sind Dinge, die ich unbedingt sehen will. Museen und so etwas. Die gelben sind Ausstellungen, die in der Zeit stattfinden, in der wir da sind. Wir können spontan entscheiden, welche wir besuchen." Brian sagte nichts, sondern zog seine Augenbraue noch höher. "Die grünen Punkte sind die Sehenswürdigkeiten, die wir besuchen sollten. Der Eifelturm zum Beispiel. Ich weiß, du hältst nicht viel von dem ganzen Touri-Zeug, aber ein paar Sachen sollten wir trotzdem sehen. Die blauen Punkte sind Restaurants, die Michael und Cynthia empfohlen haben." Brian nickte etwas erschreckt. Die roten und grünen Punkte bedeckten fast die gesamte Karte. "Und die Orangen?" "Nun, ich nehme an, du willst nicht nur Museen besichtigen, oder? Also habe ich im Internet mal geguckt, wo man gut Shoppen kann. Das sind die Läden der angesagtesten Designer." Brian lächelte und küsste Justin auf die Wange. "Wie ich sehe, hast du alles geplant." Justin nickte stolz. "Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?" Brian schaute auf die Uhr. "Wir müssen in 3 Stunden am Flughafen sein." Justin drehte sich um und vergrub sein Gesicht an Brians Hals. Er hauchte leichte Küsse auf die unbedeckte Haut und strich über Brians Rücken. "Wie wär's mit einer Dusche," schlug er vor. "Ich hab schon geduscht," wandte Brian ein, grinste aber über den verlockenden Vorschlag des Jüngeren. Justin sah ihn mit bittenden Augen an. "Kann ich dich vielleicht irgendwie überzeugen?" Er ließ eine Hand über Brians Brust gleiten und hielt kurz vor seiner Hüfte inne. Brian schüttelte den Kopf und griff die Hand des Blonden, um ihn ins Bad zu ziehen. Als ob „ER" erst überzeugt werden müsste!

"Ich bin noch nie erster Klasse geflogen," flüsterte Justin Brian zu, als eine Stewardess sie zu ihren Sitzen brachte. "Fenster?" fragte Brian und Justin nickte glücklich. Entspannt lehnte er sich in seinem Sitz zurück und sah aus dem kleinen Fenster. Es war ein grauer, trüber Tag - genau das richtige Wetter, um Pittsburgh für eine Weile hinter sich zu lassen. Justin zog einen Block aus seiner Tasche und begann zu zeichnen. Er hatte Charly eine ganze Reihe von neuen Bildern versprochen, wenn er aus dem Urlaub wieder kam.

"Kann ich Ihnen etwas bringen?" fragte die hübsche blonde Flugbegleiterin. Sie sah Brian an und schien Justin total zu ignorieren. Justin grinste. Der Effekt, den Brian auf Männer und Frauen ausübte, war unglaublich. Auch Brian hatte bemerkt, wie die Frau ihn ansah. Er beugte sich etwas vor, um ihr Namensschild zu lesen und sagte schließlich. "Im Moment noch nicht, Ann. Vielen Dank!" Justin biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut loszuprusten. Ann schenkte Brian einen gekonnten Augenaufschlag und lächelte. "Fliegen Sie geschäftlich nach New York?" Brian schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir steigen dort nur um und fliegen weiter nach Paris." "Oh Paris, wie schön. Eine wunderschöne Stadt." Brian nickte nur. Ann sah sich um und wandte sich dann entschuldigend wieder an Brian. "Ich muss weiter. Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, geben Sie mir nur Bescheid." Brian nickte und sah ihr hinterher.

Justin konnte nicht länger an sich halten und prustete los. "Willst du nicht hinterher?" fragte er lachend. Brian sah ihn mit hochgezogener Braue an. "Vielleicht kann sie dir ganz neue Perspektiven öffnen." Brian grinste und zog Justin zu sich. "Eifersüchtig?" flüsterte er, bevor er ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gab. Justin schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu.

Der Rest des Fluges verlieg ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Ann kam noch einmal zu ihnen, um nach dem Rechten zu fragen, ließ sie aber ansonsten in Ruhe. Beim Verlassen des Flugzeuges drückte sie Brian einen Zettel mit ihrer Handynummer in die Hand. "Rufen Sie mich doch mal an, wenn Sie aus Paris zurück sind." Brian nickte und zog den kichernden Justin hinter sich her. "Ruf mich doch mal an," flötete Justin mit verstellter hoher Stimme und lachte. Brian verdrehte die Augen und entsorgte die Nummer im nächsten Papierkorb.

Die Beiden mussten nicht lange warten, ehe sie ihr Flugzeug nach Europa besteigen konnten. Sie würden noch einen kurzen Zwischenstopp in London haben, bis sie endlich in Paris sein würden. Sie flogen - natürlich - wieder erster Klasse. Justin ließ sich von einer Stewardess einen Kopfhörer bringen, um den gezeigten Spielfilm zu verfolgen. Brian hatte seinen Laptop mit dabei, um vor seinem Urlaub noch etwas zu arbeiten.

Es war früher Morgen gegen 5 Uhr europäischer Zeit, als sie in Paris landeten. Justin gähnte und folgte Brian schläfrig erst zur Gepäckausgabe und dann aus dem Terminal zum Taxistand. Im Taxi legte er seinen Kopf an Brians Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass der Jetlack ihn so mitnehmen würde. Brian strich ihm durchs Haar. "Müde?" Justin nickte, ohne die Augen zu öffnen. "Wir sind gleich im Hotel, dann kannst du dich kurz hinlegen. Frühstück gibt es erst um 9.00 Uhr." Der blonde junge Mann nickte wieder und kuschelte sich noch enger an seinen Freund.

Das kleine Hotel - dem Aussehen nach ein kleines Stadtschloss - lag wirklich malerisch, umgeben von einem kleinen Park mit alten Bäumen. Einige Vögel begrüßten den kommenden Morgengrauen, als das Taxi vor der Einfahrt hielt. Eine Frau Anfang 50, wie Brian schätzte, stand in der Eingangstür und lächelte ihren Gästen entgegen. Brian zog den schläfrigen Justin aus dem Auto. Der streckte sich und atmetete die noch kühle Morgenluft ein. Brian bezahlte den Fahrer und entlud ihr Gepäck. Die Frau trat nun auf sie zu. "Sie müssen die Amerikaner sein. Mein Name ist Claudine Ruosso." Brian schüttelte ihr die Hand und stellte sich und Justin kurz vor. "Mein Sohn kommt gleich und kümmert sich um Ihr Gepäck," fuhr sie mit ihrem leichten Akzent fort. "Kommen Sie mit, ich zeige Ihnen das Zimmer."

Justin und Brian folgten Claudine durch die beeindruckende Eingangshalle des Hauses. . Claudine führte die Beiden eine Holztreppe empor und einen Flur entlang. Der Boden war mit teuren Teppichen ausgelegt und an den Wänden hingen Gemälde. Vermutlich von den früheren Bewohnern, dachte Brian. Justin sah sich nun ebenfalls neugierig um. Einmal blieb er stehen und betrachtete eines der Bilder. Eine junge Frau in einem altertümlichen roten Kleid war porträtiert worden.  
Claudine wartete geduldig vor der Zimmertür, bis die Beiden mit der Betrachtung des Bildes fertig waren. "Das Bild ist wundervoll," sagte Justin schließlich. "Sie sieht so lebendig aus." Claudine lächelte glücklich über das Interesse. "Das ist die junge Veroniqué dú Volcardeé. Wenn Sie möchten, erzähle ich Ihnen später etwas über das Haus und zeige Ihnen unsere kleine Ahnengalerie." Justin nickte begeistert.

Claudine schloss die alte Holztür auf und führte die beiden Gäste in das Hotelzimmer. Ein kleiner Salon mit einer gemütlichen Sitzecke und Kamin begrüßte sie. "Das Schlafzimmer finden Sie durch die Tür rechts und von dort kommen Sie dann auch ins Bad. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun?" Brian schüttelte den Kopf. "Danke, wir werden uns erst einmal ausruhen". Claudine nickte. "Jean wird Ihnen in Kürze Ihr Gepäck bringen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt im Hotel Volcardeé."

Justin gähnte und Brian schloss ihn grinsend in die Arme. "Bett?" Justin nickte. Die Beiden betraten das Schlafzimmer, dass ebenso elegant und gemütlich eingerichtet war, wie der Salon. Das große Himmelbett beherrschte den Raum. Justin ließ sich mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung auf die weichen Kissen sinken. Bevor er die Augen schloss, murmelte er: "Wir müssen Cynthia einen dicken Blumenstrauß schenken, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind."

_Sorry das es diesmal so lange gedauert hat, aber die Technik will nicht immer so wie wir es gern wollen;) Dafür habe ich jetzt eine liebe Beta-Leserin die das ganze nochmal überliest und für einen Fehlerfreien Lesegenuss sorgt:)) Das nächste Kapitel für "Was wäre wenn..." ist bereits so gut wie  
fertig :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Gefahr in Verzug!**

"Aufwachen," flüsterte eine warme Stimme in sein Ohr. Der Klang ließ einen angenehmen Schauer über seine Haut laufen. "Hm," seufzte Justin und kuschelte sich an den warmen Körper neben ihm. Brian ließ ein leichtes Lachen ertönen, bevor sich seine Lippen heiß auf Justins Haut schmiegten. Er folgte den sanft geschwungenen Linien seines Halses, bis er die eine Stelle fand, die Justin rasend machte.  
Der Blonde öffnete mit einem rauen Stöhnen die Augen und vergrub eine Hand in dem brauen Harrschopf. Brian leckte genüsslich über die vom schlaf warme Haut und biss sanft zu. Justin drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Brian mehr Platz zu bieten. Der grinste nur und setzte sich abrupt auf.

"Wach?" fragte er unschuldig, als er Justins funkelnden Augen begegnete. Der blonde zog einen Schmollmund und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, Brian den Rücken zu. Er hörte wie der dunkelhaarige hinter ihm mit etwas hantierte, es klirrte leise und wenig später drang der Duft von frischem Kaffee an seine Nase.  
Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch setzte er sich auf. Brian hielt ihm mit einem strahlenden Lächeln eine feine Porzellantasse mit Kaffee hin. "Trink," sagte er fröhlich und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner eigenen Tasse. "Gott, der ist gut!" sagte Justin genießerisch. Brian nickte und deutete auf den Nachttisch neben sich. Dort stand, neben der Kanne Kaffe, ein Tablett mit frischen Croissants, Brötchen, Konfitüre und eine Glaskarraffe mit Orangensaft.  
Justin vergaß seine Müdigkeit und stürzte sich mit Heißhunger auf das köstliche Frühstück. Brian sah ihm zufrieden zu und trank seinen Kaffee.

"Willst du?" fragte Justin und hielt ihm den Croissants hin. Brian schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann fasziniert zu, wie Justin den Croissants in die Marmelade stippte und sich dann in den Mund schob. Der blonde schloss die Augen und ließ ein zufriedenes Geräusche ertönen. "Himmlisch," murmelte er und leckte sich über die Lippen. "Du bist sicher...?" Brian überwandt die kurze Distanz und küsste die klebrig-süßen Lippen. "Mmh, gut," flüsterte er. Er nahm den restlichen Croissants aus Justins Hand und legte ihn zurück aufs Tablett. "Aber nicht so gut, wie du." haucht er verführerisch in Justins Ohr und zog ihn zu sich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nach einer Dusche, verließen die Beiden gegen halb 11 ihr Zimmer. Das Licht fiel in breiten Streifen in den Korridor und beleuchtete das Gemälde der hübschen Veroniqué. Der goldene Rahmen leuchtete mit den kräftigen Rotbraun Tönen der Tapete um die Wette. Justin blieb einen Moment vor dem Portrait stehen. "Die hat es dir aber angetan. Muss ich Eifersüchtig sein?" fragte Brian mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. Justin lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Komm, lass uns Claudine finden." Brian stöhnte gespielt und verdrehte die Augen. Justin nahm seine Hand und zog ihn die Treppe hinunter ins Erdgeschoss.

"Ah, meine lieben amerikanischen Gäste." begrüßte Claudine sie herzlich. "Ich hoffe, Sie haben gut geschlafen." Justin nickte. "Was haben Sie für heute geplant? Das Wetter ist wunderschön, bestens geeignet für einen Stadtbummel oder einen Besuch in unserem Park." Der Blonde zuckte mit den Schultern und schielte zu Brian. Claudine zog die beiden an einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem Stadtpläne und Flyer auslagen. "Hier, sehen Sie sich in Ruhe um. Sie werden schon etwas finden, für das Sie sich begeistern können."

Brian nahm einen der Flyer, mit dem Bild einer alten Steinkirche auf. "Die Kirchen und Klöster von Paris", las er vor und griff weitere. "Das Historische Paris. Paris bei Nacht. Kunst und Kultur erleben." Justin horchte auf und entriss Brian das Papier. Der verdrehte die Augen und holte sich den Flyer mit sanfter Gewalt wieder. "Nicht heute, Jus. Lass uns heute ein bisschen die Umgebung erkunden." Justin nickte und folgte Brian aus der Tür.´ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jean schaute dem amerikanischen Paar nach, wie sie die Einfahrt des Hotels Entlangschlenderteen. Lässig strich er sich die kastanienfarbenen Locken aus dem Gesicht, während seine braunen Augen den dunkelhaarigen Ami musterten. Er sah gut aus, verdammt gut. Der selbstsichere Gang, der kühne Blick, das fast herablassende Grinsen - Jean spürte ein leichtes Flattern in der Magengegend. So was hatte er schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Nicht seit Daniél ihn vor 4 Monten verlassen hatte.

Nun warf er auch dem blonden Amerikaner einen kritischen Blick zu und stufte ihn als ungefährlich ein. Blond, blauäugig - der typische Sunnyboy eben. Ein Mann wie Brian hatte etwas besseres, aufregenderes verdient. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Jeans Lippen. Vergnügt ging er ins Hotel zurück um seine Mutter an der Rezeption abzulösen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brian und Justin schlenderten durch die malerischen Straßen des äußeren Paris. Die kleinen Steinhäuser und das dunkle Kopfsteinpflaster der Straßen, verliehen dem Stadtteil einen fast mittelalterlichen Charakter. Ein paar kleine Cafés und Boutiquen säumten den Weg und luden zum Verweilen ein und überall grünte und blühte es.  
Justin war wie verzaubert von der Atmosphäre und es juckte ihm in den Händen, dieses friedliche Bild auf Leinwand zu bannen. Er seufzte glücklich und schmiegte sich enger an Brian, der sofort einen Arm um ihn Schlang.

"Alles ok?", fragte Brian, als er den Seufzer des blonden hörte. Justin nickte und atmete tief ein. "Es tut gut hier zu sein. Kein lästiger Agent, keine nervigen Freunde oder besorgte Anrufe der Familie. Nur du und ich.." Brian nickte, sagte aber nichts.

Bis zum frühen Abend flanierten sie durch die Straßen. Mittags aßen sie etwas in einem der zahlreichen Cafés. Als sie wieder zum Hotel zurückkehrten, setzte langsam die Dämmerung ein. Claudine winkte ihnen von der Rezeption zu. "In einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen. Wenn Sie Hunger haben, folgen Sie einfach nur Ihrer Nase." rief sie Ihnen hinterher. Wie auf Kommando verlangte Justins Magen eine erneute Raubtierfütterung, wie Brian es so Charmant nannte. Justin errötete und drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

"Wartest du schon mal im Speisesaal? Ich will mir nur kurz die Hände waschen und mich umziehen." Brian nickte und stieg die Stufen wieder hinunter.

Ein junger Mann betrat in diesem Moment das Hotel. Rotbrauen Locken fielen in ein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht voller Sommersprossen. Grüne Augen, die sofort an Katzenaugen erinnerten, trafen seine. Ein verführerisches Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Franzosen, als er näher kam.

"Der Amerikaner," stellte er mit sanftem Akzent fest. Brian stieß zischend die Luft aus. Dieser Mann war... atemberaubend, geheimnisvoll und sexy. "Brian," antwortete er mit einem schiefen Grinsen und streckte seine Hand aus. Der Franzose ergriff sie. "Jean. Es freut mich sehr, Brian...!"

_Ich weiß, ich hab ich euch lange warten lassen - tut mir echt leid und ich versuche das nächste Kapitel wieder etwas schneller online zu bringen._


End file.
